


“Don’t slow down.”

by feysandsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Nessian - Freeform, Sentence Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feysandsmut/pseuds/feysandsmut
Summary: Nesta's will has finally broke, but this time, will she be found in an uncompromised situation?





	“Don’t slow down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!  
> More on my Tumblr @feysandsmut

Nesta closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She had been trying to sleep for hours now, but the Cauldron wasn’t on her side today. She knew that the aching between her legs would never leave her until she took care of it.

The instant she let her walls down—the instant she let her mind wonder at the memories of his body pressed against hers, of his tongue inside her lips— Her fingers were already deep inside of her before she could finish the thought.

Nesta had been craving a release for months and months now and just this once, just this instant, she was succumbing to her needs and desires. The pleasure of it made her moan.

It was no surprise that Nesta was already soaking wet. She pulled out her two fingers, only to swirl it around her throbbing clit, whilst her other hand gripped her puckered nipple. She alternated between the two as she fantasized of his lips between her legs and of his callused hands deep inside of her.

Another moan escaped her lips before she realised she had said a name out loud. She would have stopped herself if not for the fact that she was so, so close to the edge. The feel of her nipples tingling between her fingers added onto her climax until—

The door slowly opened, the light outside filtering the room as a large figure came in. Nesta’s fingers stilled inside of her, perfectly aware that her body was out and bare for all to see. With her free hand, she grabbed onto her sheet to throw over her naked body.

Cassian was on her in an instant. He held her hand in mid air, stopping herself from covering up. “Don’t slow down,” he said, his voice soft and deep. “I want to see you.”

Nesta pulled her fingers out of her. “I’d rather it be you.”

Cassian’s eyes went wide, as if he was reeling from shock, before he licked his lips and looked down at her naked figure. Her legs were spread wide, her hair a tangled mess. He came low on the bed, only to rest his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, he inhaled her scent. “You said my name.”

“Yes.”

“You were touching yourself to me.”

Nesta’s hard breathing matched his. “Ye—” She didn’t even have time to finish. Cassian’s lips were already hard against hers. 

It was brutal, how much she felt with each taste of his mouth. She threw her head back as he made his way down with kisses, sucking and nipping her throat, her nipple, her stomach, until he made home between her legs.

The moment Cassian roamed his tongue between her legs was the moment Nesta lost control. She was ready for anything—the hard pounding of sex, the roughness of his hands on hers—but certainly not this. Cassian took his time on her—his tongue stroking her over and over as his fingers traced her entranced. She moaned out loud when he slipped them in all the way before his head lifted up. “I want you to say my name when you come.”

Nesta could only nod, the feel of his mouth setting her on edge. She arched her back, squeezed her eyes closed and let her hands knead her breasts as Cassian thrusted his fingers in and out of her. The sensation of everything built and built and built—his mouth swirling over her clit, his fingers pounding inside her, her hands twisting against her nipples—that the explosion of her climax made her words into an incomprehensible scream in the night.

It was quiet between them until Cassian chuckled. “I guess next time, you have to say my name Nessie.”


End file.
